sayings
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Molly is having straing dreams and can only remember a burning cross and a blurry angel, what could it mean? And is it god or the devil that controlls her fate? How will it end? R&R to find out! Warning: ending may be viewed as sad.
1. more pain a beter life, the nightmare

A/N: I have no clue how this is going to end so don't expect too many updates, I don't own Oban star racers.

XxXxXxXx

'They say the more pain and suffering some one is put through the better plan god has in store for them, and if that's the case then god must have the plan of an angel in store for her, but what happens when it isn't god with the plan? What if it's the devil in disguise?'

A girl is lying in her bed asleep, shaking and stirring. Fear is written all over her face. She is trying to wake up but can't no matter how hard she tries. She is sweating like crazy and tears are falling from her face in little streams. She is having another nightmare and for some reason her mind won't allow her to awaken.

She stops moving little by little till she can't move any more. Tears start to pore down her face like raging rivers instead of sprinkling rain. Fear is consuming her. 'Why can't I wake up? What if I never wake up? I can't wake up! I can't wake up!' she thought in a panic.

She felt sick, like she had a not in her thought. She was terrified by her thoughts and was frightened by the dream she was stuck in for who knows how long. 'There is no escape' a voice in her head repeated.

The images of a crash played over and over again in her head. The crash was her mothers. The memory of running. Trying to get to her but only burning, and scaring, her hands for the rest of her life.

The image of her mother's smiling face, only it was scorched.

'Come my chilled, I will take you away from this cruel, cruel world and you will live happily once more' a voice called. Soon there were many voices, all calling to her.

'Come to a place where you're safe' 'I won't hurt you' 'every thing's going to be all right'. Tons of smiles started popping out of thin air and hands pointing and waving came into her mind. She clutched her head as a throbbing pain started to take over her mind. In her dream she was screaming but there was no sound and no one to save her from her fears.

One seen, though, that caught her attention was of a big blue cross. But the cross was burning, crumbling to the ground, and there was an angel coming out of the smock. The angel was her and her flesh was burning off. Blood then rained from the clouded sky.

A symbol shined high above the clouds. The symbol was strange and made her take a step back as it glowed pink, the same pink color of her mother's hair. A voice from the sky boomed through the night. Tears pored down her face.

'I am the lord of purity' it called 'and you are the living embodiment of all that is pure, you are the daughter of the moon angel, you are the purity star; and my creation, my gift to this world'.

The girl stared at the symbol. Then out of it came a gruesome bird/spider creature. She stared into its blood red eyes, fear showing in her own. She awoke with a scream.

She looked at her hands. They were scared like in her memory. She was seeping in her own sweat and tears. She sighed." It was only a dream" she said to her self in an attempt to calm her down, but her hands continued to tremble uncontrollably.

"Molly, are you all right?" a boy asked as he entered her room.

"Yay, I'm fine Jorden, just another nightmare," she said.

"Another one? All you sure you're all right? Is there any thing I can do to help?" he asked and she nodded to the first two but didn't answer the last. She had been having nightmares every night since they got to this strange planet. "Well, if you're sure you are all right," he said as he started for the door. "I'm fine, get some sleep," she said. "You to" and with that he was gone.

"I just wish I could remember what I was dreaming" she said.

The next day

"Good morning Molly" a man said.

"How'd ya sleep?" another man asked.

"Morning Stan, Koji, I had another nightmare.

"So that was the scream I heard last night," Don said rather annoyed. Molly A.K.A Eva rolled her eyes. How like him. He only cares about him self, no one else. She couldn't believe she was his daughter and was very grateful to take mostly after her mother.

She missed her mother a lot. She used to think that her and her parents would always stay together and live happily ever after, but it appeared that only her mother got that deal, well, part of it. When her mother died she took parts of them with her. Like her father's happiness and kindness, or her childhood. It would never be the same with out her.

Her family was like a broken vase. It had broken into so many places that it could never be glued or tapped back together, no matter how hard she tried. Especially since it was missing the most important peace, her mother. She mentally sighed. Her father was an idiot.

She skipped breakfast that day. She wanted to go for a walk and to get as far away from her 'father' as humanly possible. Plus she wanted to see if she could figure out why she was having nightmares, and also, what they could be about.

It was very strange. All she could remember was a burning cross and a blurry angel that for some reason filled her with fear. She didn't understand her dreams one bit, mostly because she knew so little about them. She might as well be trying to read a dead language.

"Molly!" some one yelled. She turned to see her friend, and secret crush, Aikka waving to her and running her way. Awe well, she'd find out her dreams another time.

"Hay Aikka" she said with a smile once he was standing next to her.


	2. Try, try again, sleep in the same bed

'If at first you don't seceded try, try again, you will like the reword you get, I'm sure he does'

XxXxXxXx

She was dreaming again. Her dreams were always different. The only thing they ever had in common was the Cross and the angel. She always woke with a scream that could wake the dead and some times would even be crying her eyes out.

This time was no different. A loud scream and a tear in her eye.

Jorden walked in. He already knew it was only a bad dream but he still liked to check on her; ya know, to see if there was any thing he could do to make her feel better.

"You ok, Molly?" he asked her. He asked her this very same question every night. He knew what her answer was going to be, but he knew she was lying and wished that she would let him in. He knew she wasn't fine, like she always said she was, and he just wanted to know what was wrong so he could help her.

He believed that some thing must be triggering her dreams and if he knew what happened in her past that he might be able to figure out why she kept having these horrible nightmares. But he couldn't even guess until she told him, and being the type of person she was, that probably wasn't going to happen any time soon, if it happened at all.

Molly nodded, like always. "Yay, I'm fine" she said, trying to hide her fear but failing miserably. He stared at her for a moment before turning to the door to leave, but then she said his name. He turned around to look at her again, hopping that she would finally open up to him. He raised an eyebrow as to ask her what was on her mind.

She looked down. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind spending the night with me" she said in a low voice. His eyes widened. 'Did she really just ask that? Or am I just dreaming?' he thought 'either way'. He smiled a devilish smile and hopped into bed with her.

She snuggled up to him as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and she rested hers on his muscular chest. Her fist clenched on his multi colored green shirt. He rested his head on hers.

He hoped that this would help her have good dreams; and that if it did that she would want to sleep with him every night. Well, maybe not every night but at least every now and again. But if not at least he was going to have a good dream.

In the morning

"Morning Jorden, Molly" Koji said as they walked out of her room.

"You to have a good night sleep?" Stan asked, teasing them. Don looked annoyed. He didn't need those two falling in puppy love because puppy love since he thought that puppy love always ended on a bad note.

Rick smiled at Molly the looked at Jorden. He sort of chuckled,

"Hay Jorden, don't go doing some thing I would do to the little mouse" he said. Molly blushed and Jorden looked at his feat. They didn't need both Rick and Stan teasing them.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I wanted to make it longer but I can't wait to put this up,

And sorry it took so long.


	3. picture worth a thousand words

'A picture's worth a thousand words, I wonder what the words are'

XxXxXxXx

Don was looking through Molly's things. He hoped to find some thing that might help him understand why she was having nightmares. He thought that some thing might be causing her bad dreams. He didn't care much for her dreams, but he did care that she wasn't doing as well as she could in the races, plus they were interrupting his sleep.

"What's this?" he asked as he pulled out a picture that was hidden under her pillow. His eyes widened when he saw what the picture was of. It was a picture of a little girl hugging a man.

It was of his little girl hugging him. But why did Molly have this?

He thought.

"Eva?" he questioned.' Could it really be? But how?' he thought. He remembered when she first arrived at his work place. How she looked so sad when he asked her name. Now he knew why.

Molly was really his daughter. His baby girl. He felt horrible. All this time he couldn't see. He lectured her, yelled at her, and showed no since that he cared.

He must have really let her down. He put the picture back under her pillow and walked to where Stan and Koji were. He wanted to watch his little girl's race. He would talk to her about the picture and what he now knew a little later.

After Molly's race

Molly was standing out side. She looked very sad. Her friend, the prince, had betrayed her and shot her down. She felt like she couldn't trust any one any more. Don walked behind her.

"Um, Molly, I have a question for you" he said. She turned to look at him.

"Oh, what do ya want to know?" she asked.

"Who are you really?" he asked.

She froze.' Why did he ask that? Does he know? Oh man' she thought.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, are you Molly or are you Eva, my daughter?" he said.

She smiled." If I was your daughter, you would know it immediately"

She said.

She started to walk away." I went looking in your room and found a certain picture hidden under your pillow" he said. She stopped.

"If you weren't my daughter then why would you have that picture?

In fact how would you even get it?" he said.

She remained silent. He walked over to her." Eva, I know it's you"

He said. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She hugged back.

He finally knew. She didn't have to lie any more. She could finally tail them who she really was. She bared her head in his chest.

"Daddy" she said.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter!


	4. curiosity killed the cat, disappearance

They say curiosity killed the cat and pleasure brought it back,

But I don't believe that and so I wonder, what really brought that cat back?

XxXxXxXx

Eva was racing. This was the second to last race. She and Jorden where dropping rapidly. They had just been hit by a blinding light (blame the crogs). The screens flashed the word 'WARNING' over and over again in bright red letters.

They couldn't stop from falling. At this rate they would crash into the ground and die on impact. Eva quickly hit the eject button and Jorden was throne out of the gunner's pit with a parachute. He screamed as loud as he could. She then hit the eject button for herself but it wouldn't work.

"AHH!" she screamed as she continued to plummet into the endless darkness. Jorden watched in horror as she descended deeper and deeper into the void of darkness until he could no longer see her at all. He heard the sound of the arrow crashing and was sure she was gone; lost to him forever. Later on he was portal back and so was the arrow in all its recharge, but sadly she wasn't in it.

With Eva

As the arrow plunged to the ground it crashed into a rock making the glass shatter into peaces; Eva was thrown out seconds later. But she blacked out before making contact with the rocky ground. She was just barely alive; her body was scraped and cut. The Worst thing that happened to her body was that she had a small gash on her head.

Other then that she was completely perfectly fine. She lied on a cold mossy rock for a few hours until she finally awoke. She looked around. She didn't see anything but rocks, Roots and grass may be even a mushroom or some algae, but other then that there was nothing. The arrow was even missing, meaning she had no way to escape.

She stood up and started looking around for a way out and after a while she found an old stair case. Since she didn't know what else to do she decided to see what was at the top of the stairs, but as she was walking she couldn't help but feel like she had been there before.

She felt like some thing was calling her. There was some thing that was waiting for her at the top of the stairs, she just knew it! That thought made her continue walking even though her legs felt like they were on fire and her heart was beating so hard that it hurt.

And after a wile she could hear some thing. It was a humming sound. She heard her name being called. Some one was calling her and now she could hear it.

"Eva, I need you, help me. Set me free," The voice said to her, like it was whispering in her ear. Soon she made it to the end and seen a symbol on the wall. Her head started pounding. She felt like she was going to die right there and then.

She had seen that symbol be for, but where?! Why was her head pounding like it was?! It hurt like heck! She closed her eyes tied, her face showing the pain she was feeling. It was so strong!

She saw flashes in her head. Her mother's burnt and bloody corps smiling at her, the voices and the symbol in the sky. She now knew what she had been dreaming of and wished she could forget.

"Come my child, come to a place where you are safe," the voice called to her. She opened her eyes. She had fallen to her knees in pain but now she was standing up.

She reached her arm out and toughed the symbols, but once she placed her hand on the symbol she disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

The sound of laughter filled the air. She screamed louder then she had ever before, even during her nightmares. All the racer had heard her scream. The Earth team now knew that she was alive and so did every one else, but now the question was why did she scream? And why were all the animals all of a sudden fleeing in fear making noses that warned of dander?

As the pilots went to check it out they saw the sky become darker. It was like a being of pure evil was drowning the world in their darkness. No one knew what was happening; all they knew was that it wasn't good

With Jorden

Jorden had also gone to check out what was going on, and as he watched the darkness grow and spared he knew one thing, and that was that Eva was in danger. A tear rolled down his cheek as her name escaped his lips.

"Eva,"


	5. Chapter 5: consumed

A/N: Um, sorry for the lack of updates. BTW I've been making small alterations to the other chapters. The basic chapters are still the same though. Well, I'm going to get with the chapter.

XxXxXxXx

'they say you should never listen to the darkness, unless you want to be consumed by it'

XxXxXxXx

As the dark clouds spread further and further across the world the pilots began to panic. No one knew what was going on, and since they weren't getting any answers just sitting around in their modules they decided to go out into the night and find the avatar.

With Eva

Eva was in a cold stone room with no light, and all she could hear around her was an eerie music playing. 'Na-ne-na-ne-na-ne na-ne-na-ne-na-ne' sung over and over again, it made goose bumps form on Eva's arms.

Eva looked around in fear as she shivered from the cold and the ominous feeling in the air. Then she heard some thing else. Some one was breathing deeply, like a murder on a move does when he calls some one.

"Wh-who's there?" Eva asked.

"I am the lord of purity, and you are my child" a horrid voice said. Eva stared into the darkness.

XxXxXxXx

Back with the other pilots

Every one had gone to the meeting place, waiting for answers. Satis was just wondering how he should tell them the truth.

"What's going on?" Skun asked.

"And what's up with those dark clouds?" her sister Ning asked.

"We demand answers!" Lord Furter yelled.

"Everyone calm down!" Satis yelled. Every one did as they were told. Satis sighed. "I fear the worst is approaching, and that the world, no, the universe, is in danger," he said, looking down before closing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Aikka asked.

"I'm afraid that the old avatar will be returning," he said.

"Old avatar? What are you talking about?!" Skun yelled. Satis looked up as the sky thundered.

"The old avatar was once good, but was turned into a cruel being. He became power mad. Once his rule was over, the new avatar had to fight him. I had to fight him, and seal him away," he said.

"You mean, you're the-"Aikka started but didn't need to finish, Satis was already nodding his head.

"Yes, and now my time is almost done, and I believe that Canaletto is planning to escape and rule again, and I think that he's going to use Eva to do it," he said. Both Jorden and Aikka felt their hearts skip a beat.

Back with Eva

Eva stared up into the darkness, her form trembling, and her eyes blank. She felt like there was some thing wrong with her, she couldn't think for her self. Before she even knew what she was doing she was chanting some thing that sounded like a furan language and her hands were growing red. Soon symbols were appearing all around her, glowing the same color red as her hands, the same color as blood.

'_What's going on? What am I doing? And why can't I stop? Why?!' _Eva thought as tears started to stream down her eyes. Then every thing went black as memories of her past filled her mind. Only one thought ran threw her mind before she felt herself losing all grip on reality, and that thought was _'some one save me, please'._

Back with the other pilots

"So you're telling us that you lied!" Skun yelled in anger. Jorden was shaking, Aikka was trying his best not to shake as well. Then Jorden lost it. He ran up to Satis, grabbed him by the robe and lifted him above the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us the truth?! And what is this creep planning to do with Eva?!" Jorden screamed.

"Jorden!" Aikka yelled as he tried to get Jorden to let go of Satis.

"What?! You want to know the answers just as much as I do so why are you trying to stop me?!" Jorden yelled. Aikka was frozen. Jorden was right. Aikka really did want to know.

But before he could say any thing there was a loud noise that sounded like thunder, but it was different. Every one looked up. Jorden dropped Satis. What they saw was a figure dressed in a white robe that looked a lot like a kimono.

"Eva?" Jorden said in a small voice. Eva looked down in their direction. Then she extended one of her arms and in a matter of seconds electricity was shooting out of her arms in little bolts. She closed her eyes and extended her index finger.

Boom!

There was an explosion. Trees were gone and there was a huge crater in its place.

To be continued…

XxXxXxXx

Sorry but this is where the chapter ends! I hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6: good bye

Last time,

_There was an explosion. Trees were gone and there was a huge crater in its place._

Now,

The pilots stared in shook, fear, horror and more. Neither Jorden nor Aikka could believe their eyes. As if the situation wasn't bad enough the sound of laughter filled the air as a pair of red eyes showed threw the darkness.

"Canaletto let her go!" Satis yelled angrily. Canaletto's eyes narrowed as he appeared from the darkness, his clawed hand went right to Eva as he wrapped it firmly around her body. She didn't even try to resist.

"You dare tell me what to do with my own daughter!" Canaletto asked his voice full of rage. All the pilots took a few steps back. Jorden stared wide eyed at the seen before him, he felt like his whole world had done a 180. (If that's how he feels then just imagine poor Eva).

"What are you talking about?! Eva is a human! She is not yours!" Satis yelled.

"Oh, I beg to differ. I am her creator; I weaved the threads of time so that she may be born, therefore I am her father," Canaletto said. Then he touched a spot on Eva's back and her body started to glow, and when the light disappeared blood covered angel's wings were sticking out of her back. "Eva why don't you show them what you can do?" Canaletto said, gesturing to the other pilots. Eva nodded then flew at lightning speed, and the next thing any one knew blood had splattered all over every one as the crogs body fell to the ground.

Eva's thoughts

_What's going on? What am I doing? And what is this warm liquid I feel? Oh god, please don't let it be! Blood! Ah!_

Aikka gasped. He had heard Eva's thoughts threw his mind and was now glaring at Canaletto. His fists were clenched and he was gritting his teeth.

"Canaletto!" Aikka yelled, drawing all eyes on him. Canaletto glared as he looked down at him.

"What is it you pathetic worm?" Canaletto asked.

"Remove what ever spell you have on poor Eva or I swear," the wind grew as his voice took on a deathly edge to it, "I will kill you," he looked up, his blue eyes cold as ice. Every one was backing away, well, except Jorden who was, surprisingly, backing the prince up 100. Canaletto just laughed.

"You? You think that you can kill me? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" he yelled. Both Aikka and Jorden were really getting ticked off. But then Canaletto stopped laughing and glared again. In less then a second he had Aikka in his grip, ready to squish him like a bug.

"Canaletto stop!" Satis yelled but Canaletto back slapped him, making him hit his head on a very sharp rock. He blacked out and blood soon dampened the ground. As Eva watched this her body began to tremble once more and life started to return to her eyes.

"Now, it's time for you to die," he said and started to squeeze. The other pilots stared in horror as Aikka's screams started to fill the air.

"Leave him alone,"

Canaletto stopped and turned in the direction of the voice, his eyes wide. He was looking right at Eva, and her eyes were filled with hatred and anger. Canaletto's eyes narrowed.

"What was that?" he asked. Eva's eyes narrowed as well.

"I said, leave him alone!" Eva yelled, her arms extending, making every thing ketch on fire. Canaletto threw Aikka, making him hit against a tree and fall to the ground. "Aikka!" Eva yelled then tried to fly over to him. Sadly she was stopped when Canaletto grabbed her and started crushing her.

"You dare tell me what to do?! You dare order me around! You have no power over me! I am the lord of purity!" Canaletto yelled. Eva squirmed in his grasp, whimpering as his grip grew tighter. "I see, I've been too generous to you, I guess I need to show you your place," he said as he grabbed one of her wings and pulled. Eva screamed in agony as she felt her wing being removed from her body in the most painfulness way ever. Once Canaletto had the wind out he just threw it in a random direction, then dropped Eva to the ground where she started to cough up blood.

"Eva!" Jorden yelled as he ran towards her. But before he made it Eva made a fire wall between them. "Eva? Eva, let me threw! You need help!" he yelled. Eva looked up at him with tear filled eyes. She was afraid that no one would survive.

"Jorden, forget about me! Go help Aikka!" she yelled. Jorden stood there for a moment before he finally agreed and ran over to check on the prince. The first thing he did was to check his pulse.

"Eva, he's still alive!" Jorden yelled then started to look over the prince's body. "he's just in really bad shape," he whispered that part to him self. Eva sighed.

"Thank goodness,"

"Had enough?" Canaletto asked with an evil grin. Eva glared as she started to stand up. She had one of her hands on one of her shoulders, just trying to get near the spot where her other wing use to be. She then had to cough up blood once again.

"You monster," Eva whispered. "I'm going to kill you!" Eva yelled, as she took flight. Lightning was coming out of her fingertips and fire was surrounding her body as she screamed with both anger and pain. Canaletto was trying to dodge but it was impossible for him to avoid all of her attacks. He was stroke by several lightning bolts and had burn marks on him.

"You ungrateful little brat!" Canaletto screamed as he went to attack her. She dodged but he grazed her elbow, making her hold back a scream. Then Canaletto smirked and started laughing. Eva's anger grew.

"What's so funny?!" she yelled.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, you're so much like your mother that it's funny," he said. That did it. Eva went off the deep end. She screamed, this time with full, blown out rage.

"Never-talk-about-my mom!" she screamed threw attacks.

"Would you like to know why she died?" he asked. Eva froze.

"What are you talking about? Her death was an accident!" Eva screamed after a few moments.

"Oh how wrong you are," he said. Eva just stared. "Your mother died because…I killed her," he said with a triumphant smirk.

"Ah!" Eva screamed as she flew right threw his chest. She started attacking like a mad woman. Soon she was covered head to toe with blood. Now it was Canaletto whose screams filled the air. But after a little while Eva started to slow down, and soon she couldn't fight any more.

She feel to the ground in a bloody mess. Her body went limp as her eyes closed. The fire died and the lightning stopped. She sky went back to normal.

"Eva!" Jorden yelled as he started to run towards her. The other pilots were tending to Aikka and Satis who luckily was only going to have a concussion.

_Good bye._

_XxXxXxXx_


	7. Chapter 7: the end

"Eva. Eva, please wake up," a soft voice called.

"Jorden, don't wake her. She needs her sleep," another voice said.

"But,"

"Aikka's right, let her rest," another voice said. But it was too late. Eva's eyes started to flutter open.

"Hum, where am I?" she asked as she tried to sit up but found that it hurt too much for her to move.

"Eva, you're awake!" Jorden yelled excitedly. But then Eva put her hand to her head in pain.

"Jorden, don't yell," Aikka said. Then the other person in the room walked over to her.

"Eva, Eva sweetie are you okay?"

"Dad?" Eva asked. Don smiled.

"Yes, it's me, why don't you go back to sleep now? You need your rest," he said. Eva yawned.

"Okay daddy," Eva said. Don gave her a kiss on the forehead and tucked her in a bit. Jorden and Aikka decided to leave the room since it was apparently father daughter time.

A few days later

Eva's eyes once again fluttered open, only this time no one was in the room, and it was dark. Eva tried to sit up and found that it was a bit easier then last time. True, she still felt some pain, but not as much.

"Where am I?" she asked again, then stared to look around. It looked like a hospital room, but she had no idea how she had gotten there. Then the door opened a little, allowing some light to shine threw, and some one walked in.

"Eva, you're awake?" her father asked. Eva nodded. He walked over and took a seat on the side of her bed. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay. Dad, where are we?" she asked.

"We're in a hospital back on Alwas, since it was the quickest place to get to. Honestly, we thought that you were going to die," he said. Eva just stared blankly at him. "Eva?"

"Yea dad?" she asked.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he said. Eva smiled.

"I won't," she said

"Good," he said then gave her another kiss on the forehead. "Hay, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Um, I guess,"

"I'll go get you some thing to eat, be right back," he said then headed for the door.

"Dad?" she asked before he could leave.

"Yes Eva?"

"How is Aikka? And Satis? Is every one okay? And what about Canaletto?" Eva asked.

"Every one is fine. Well, except for the crog. He's dead. But Aikka's fine. He has a few broken bones but he'll live.

"And Satis is fine too. He just has a minor concussion. And as for concussion, well, he's dead too," he said.

"He's really dead? You mean I killed him?" she asked. Don just looked at the ground. He really didn't like this conversation. "And I killed the crog too, didn't I?" she asked. Don bit his lip but nodded.

"Yea, you did," He said. Every thing was silent for a wile. "Um, I'll go and get you that food now okay?" Don asked. Eva nodded.

"Yea, okay," she said. Don walked to the door, turned around and opened his mouth to say some thing, but closed it when he realized that he didn't know what he wanted to say. After that he walked out the door.

A few weeks later

Eva walked around the hospital, looking only at the ground.

"Hay, Eva!" some one yelled. Eva looked up to see Stan, Koji, Jorden and Aikka all standing around, waiting for her.

"Come on, let's go!" Jorden yelled. Eva ran up to them, making sure to give them all a big hug.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry but that's the end. I can't really think of any thing else.


End file.
